No Second Chance
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: Request from DivaliciousDooL! One shot. Randy Orton has been ignoring Mara, a young woman that showers him with love. She later on leaves the WWE but returns. When Randy sees her, he begins to feel what's missing. Sadly, a Straight-Edge superstar might have already swept her off her feet.


**This is a one shot request from DivaliciousDooL! Enjoy Mara! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to WWE.**

* * *

A young woman named Mara worked for the WWE at first as a backstage interviewer and ring announcer for years. She was tall and beautiful. Her dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders, and her dark mysterious eyes that sparkled beneath the lights. Her shy smile was truly amazing, her pearly whites shining through her pink glossy lips.

Her first time working there was when she saw him. Randy Orton. She had admired him from afar for so long, before finally being able to talk with him. She would shower the Viper with love, care, and a lot of affection. But instead, all she got in return was nothing.

She would do nothing but care for him while he would just ignore her. This went on for many years. She was getting tired of it, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

Mara sat backstage and waited for him to finish with his match. She began to daydream about what life would be like with him, all she wanted was for him to return the favor of caring back. That was all she asked for. She licked her lips and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment while running her manicured fingers through her dark, shiny hair.

She smiled as she heard his music playing from the arena. She slowly stood up as she saw Randy walking down the hallway. He smiled at her before greeting her. "Hey Mara." He said, giving her a small smile. Mara grinned and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Hi." She said timidly, she could feel a slight blush creep up in her cheeks.

He nodded and kept walking down the hallway, she watched as he went inside the locker room. She sighed to herself as she walked back to her office. _Maybe one day he'll realize it._ She thought to herself.

* * *

About two months later, she decided that she wanted a release from her WWE contract. Mara convinced herself that it was for the best. She then chose to go to Paris, France as she was offered a job there.

Then a year passed, and then the brunette got a call on her phone. It was from the WWE company. She answered it and found herself talking to Mr. McMahon. They discussed about offering her a new contract.

But this time, it wasn't for being a backstage interviewer and ring announcer, it was an offer for her to join the WWE Board of Directors.

She delightfully accepted his offer and decided to quit her job.

A week later, Mara was finally back in the U.S. She headed over to the next city that the WWE rosters were at. She couldn't wait to see everyone, she wondered if they would recognize her.

She put on a black skirt and a nice white shirt. She drove all the way to the arena and met up with Vince where they discussed what she would be doing.

Mara later on decided to stroll around the arena and talk to the WWE superstars and divas that she had missed. She ran into a few but one impressed her the most, his name was CM Punk.

She had known him for a while, but things were different this time, they felt like they really connected this time.

A couple weeks later, the two found themselves dating. Yet, there was still one person that Mara had to encounter.

* * *

At one point, Randy Orton happened to be walking past. He stood in shock at how different Mara had become, a good different. He watched as her head fell back from laughing, her beautiful smile spread across her face.

Then his eyes drifted over to who was making her laugh. And for some reason, he knew he was jealous. He knew he had his chance when she was desperately trying to be with him back then, but now he could see that it was his fault that she had moved on.

He walked over to her as soon as Punk left. "Hey Mara, haven't talked to you in forever?" Randy said, smiling at the flawless woman. "Oh hey, Randy. And yeah I know! Time flies doesn't it?" She answered sweetly, flashing him a smile back.

Randy nodded. He needed Punk out of the way, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He had his chance and he blew it. He didn't even know if he was ever going to have another opportunity. He stared into her dark eyes.

"Are you uh.. free tonight?" Randy asked, a bit hopeful. Mara gave him a small toothy smile. "I wish, but I'm going out for dinner with Punk tonight. Sorry." Mara said quietly, giving him a friendly hug.

"But how about after that? Like next weekend or something?" Randy tried again. Mara gave him a sympathetic smile. "Maybe." She said, before walking away towards Punk.

Randy watched her as she walked away with Punk. Did he really just lose what was there for him for such a long time? He looked down at the ground as the two disappeared. His chance was gone. Maybe she really was happy with Punk from now on.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Mara! Sorry if it was rushed! Killer headache and body pain! ): Thanks for reading!**


End file.
